monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Manta Girl/Ocean
Ocean is a friendly Manta Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'm the king of the sea!" "Be stricken by the great tsunamis I cause!" "Human prey is rare on the open seas. I'll milk out plenty of your semen..." "I'm a gigantic ray monster! Rays are also very closely related to sharks!" "I'm actually a mermaid. If anything, I'm proud of my strength!" "My special technique for opening large holes on ships is ramming them with my body!" "I frequently exchange blows with the Narwhal Girl, but we haven't settled anything..." "Shark Girls don't exist in these seas... They lost the struggle for survival against the Manta Girls and died out." "I can jump out from the ocean's surface with all my might and glide a little!" "The order of the sea has also been upset by some disturbance... I suppose I should also help the Navy." "Take this magic stone." (+1 Rushing Blue Water Stone) "Put this money to good use..." (+ 4750G) "I fought with the Narwhal Girl and broke off her horn... It's a war trophy, but I'll let you have it." (+1 Large Horn) "Can you give me some holy water...?" (Give 1 Holy Water) *Yes - "Mmm, you're very generous!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "You've got a narrow mind..." "Can you give me some money...?" (Give 2850G) *Yes - "Mmm, you're very generous!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "You've got a narrow mind..." *Not enough money - "...Oh, you're broke..." "Can you give me a boost drink...?" (Give 1 Boost Drink) *Yes - "Mmm, you're very generous!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "You've got a narrow mind..." "Whenever I eat a lot of plankton, my belly inflates. Do you think this could be very useful...?" *It's useful - "Fufu, that's good!" (+10 Affinity) *It's inconvenient - "I suppose, to each their own..." *I can do it too - "Do humans eat plankton though? This guy gives me a bad feeling..." (-5 Affinity) "The Narwhal Girl and I are called the Twin Rivals of the Open Sea. Which of us do you think is stronger?" *Manta Girl - "My my, you're smart." (+10 Affinity) *Narwhal Girl - "Hmph! Body size alone doesn't determine strength!" (-5 Affinity) *You're both good - "So you're not interested... Saying that makes me feel lonely." "These plump breasts represent the maternity of the majestic seas! Hey, would you like to jump into my breasts?" *I want to jump in - "Come on, don't be shy!" (+10 Affinity) *I don't want to jump in - "What?! You're saying you don't want to feel the maternity...?!" (-5 Affinity) *I've already jumped in - "What a faithful guy to instinct..." (+10 Affinity) "Recently, I've been seeing deep-sea fish rise to the surface frequently. What on earth is happening in the sea...?" *It's an omen of destruction - "I will not acknowledge such destruction!" (-5 Affinity) *Deep sea fish festival - "It's a festival! If there's a festival, they can't help it!" (+10 Affinity) *It's just your imagination - "I see, it was just my imagination!" (+10 Affinity) "Rays are famous for their excellent vaginas! You've heard about them too, right..?" *I have - "Fufufu, I'll let you try it...!" (+10 Affinity) *I haven't - "You don't know anything!" (-5 Affinity) *My penis is more famous - "Wh-what...?!" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Ocean: "Now, unleash me upon the seas! I shall rampage as much as I want!" With Lucifina-chan: Lucifina-chan: "A manta ray! It's sooo big!" Ocean: "Fufufu, that's right! I'm the king of the sea!" Lucifina-chan: "Can I climb on your back...?" Ocean: "Hey stop, you can't do that..." Lucifina-chan: "Your back is slimy... ...Gyah! I slipped!" Ocean: "That's what I tried to tell you..." With Poseidoness: Poseidoness: "Manta... You aren't raising havoc around the sea, are you?" Ocean: "I'm a gentle monster, Queen of the Northern Seas. I wish for the seas to be calm, I won't devastate them." Poseidoness: "So you won't get into fights with the Narwhal again?" Ocean: "The Narwhal and I are the rivals of the sea... Even if you are the Queen of the Northern Seas, I can't just surrender to her!" Poseidoness: "Good grief, really... Try not to involve any ships or other creatures in your rivalry." With Horn: Ocean: "Narwhal... Why don't we decide with a fight who the king of the sea is?" Horn: "All right, Manta... We'll decide right here who the king of the sea is!" Sonya: "Heeey, you can't fiiight! Can you hear my voiiice?" Ocean: "Don't get mad at me... We have no choice but to settle this another time." Horn: "Indeed... Does that club-wielding human rule this place?" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Ocean: "The king of the sea shall now mediate this field!" Ocean tries to stop the fight! But no one is listening... happens 2nd Action: Ocean: "............" Ocean makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 3rd Action: Ocean: "Men these days are truly frail..." Ocean began preaching! ...But nobody was listening. happens 4th Action: Ocean: "Ohhhh!!" Ocean gets psyched up! gains increased attack for next turn 5th Action: Ocean: "Eat this so you can get bigger." Ocean presents a gift! Steamed Meat Bun Category:Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Mermaids Category:Artist: Arekishi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2